


Edging 101

by Cock_Zero



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Edging, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank has a bit of a problem and he's embarrassed about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edging 101

**Author's Note:**

> For ierowsay and courtneylovedcobain.

“Gerard?” Frank murmured. He was playing with the hem of his shirt, rolling the fabric back and forth between his fingers as Gerard worked on his college homework. It was something about the Cold War? He didn’t care enough to pay attention when Gerard told him.

His friend hummed, bent down low over his notebook, pencil scribbling his near illegible writing on the paper.

Frank frowned. He knew when he was being ignored and that hum was an ‘I’m ignoring you ‘cause I’m busy’ hum. He groaned, head rolling back against the wall over the headboard of Gerard’s, for once clean, bed. “Gerard,” he whined, pouting out his lip.

“What, Frank? I’m busy,” Gerard snipped and Frank pouted his lip out farther.

“Dick,” he muttered, smirking when Gerard turned his chair around, glaring at him. “Don’t know why you invited me over if you’re just gonna ignore me and do homework.”

“You invited yourself over,” Gerard stated. “Now what do you want so I can finish my work?”

Frank swallowed, bringing his knees together and rubbing his palms down the fabric of his jeans. Now that Gerard’s attention was on him, he was nervous and embarrassed. “I,uh. I-“

“Spit it out,” Gerard said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I have a… problem,” Frank mumbled. He looked away, down at the Batman sheets under his ass, and breathed slowly. Gerard continued to watch him, nodding his head and waving his hand through the air for him to go on. “It’s um, a personal problem?” Frank said, biting his lip. “Like, a super fucking embarrassing, I think I’ll actually die if it gets out, kind of problem.”

Gerard sighed, “Then why are you even mentioning it?” He relaxed his arms, scratching his stomach and stretching.

“Cause,” Frank started. His palms were sweating and he wiped them on his jeans again. “Cause I was wondering if you could help me? Or like, know of anything I could do to… cure it?” Frank shrugged. He looked up, seeing Gerard’s patient face and smiled shortly. “I kinda… come too early?” he blurted out, flushing heavily as the words filled the room.

It was a few minutes before Gerard finally spoke. “Oh?” he said, voice cracking around the edges. 

Frank wanted the ground to swallow him whole. Just leave nothing left, not even the smallest hint that a Frank Iero ever existed.

Gerard cleared his throat. “I-I guess I could help you, um. If you-you want me too, that is,” he said and Frank glanced across the room. 

He could see that Gerard was just as embarrassed as him, if not more so. What could be more embarrassing than finding out one of your friends has premature ejaculation? Well, finding out you have it yourself, but that was Frank’s problem.

“There’s this thing I read about, and kinda tried myself, not because I have it too or anything!” Gerard fumbled to his feet, hands moving rapidly as he spoke. “But, like, I heard, er, read that it was like really great to do anyway and it’s supposed to help with it, and like, I tried it a few weeks ago and I could explain it to you?” he finished, sitting at the foot of the bed.

Frank looked up, eyebrows raised in anticipation. Something to help him would be awesome. More than awesome actually. “What’s it called?” he asked.

Gerard fumbled around again, knees knocking together as he bit his thumbnail. “Edging,” he said.

“What?” Frank asked again, a frown on his face. 

“Edging, or like,” Gerard started, waving his free hand through the air again, “orgasm control or delay or something. Like, you get yourself super fucking close to coming then stop, wait a minute or so and just start again. You like continue doing that until you can’t take it anymore. I read some people can go for an hour,” he said.

Frank chuckled, “Seriously? An hour? Goddamn.” He relaxed slightly, comforted by the fact that Gerard wasn’t laughing at his misfortune.

“I also, um, I heard it’s better when someone else does it to you,” Gerard said, drawing Frank from his thoughts. “I can, if you want?”

“What?” Frank blinked. Gerard kept his focus on his own jean clad thighs, rubbing his palms down them and licking his lips. “Are-are you asking to…?”

Gerard grinned, small and nervous, his tiny teeth just barely showing. “I-if you want,” he said again.

“Okay,” Frank said. He stretched his legs out and Gerard jumped, looking up at him.

“R-really?”

Frank nodded. “As long as someone’s hand is on my dick, I’m good,” he smirked.

Gerard huffed out before shrugging. “Undo your pants and pull them down,” he ordered, smiling to himself when Frank complied.

He scooted down the bed, ass dragging the cover down with him, and laid flat on his back. He hiked his shirt up to his armpits and worked on getting his belt open. His fingers shook slightly but he kept Gerard from seeing as he shoved his jeans and boxer briefs down his thighs, exposing himself completely. Frank had never need ashamed of his body, or having others see him naked, and it wasn’t the first time Gerard had seen his dick. It had just been a while. He thinks he might have been four years old then. He pushed the thought from his mind as Gerard shuffled closer.

“What about the door?” he asked when Gerard sat next to him.

“Already locked it,” Gerard replied. He reached out; fingers sliding over Frank’s thigh and making him shiver. 

“Fucking fingers are cold,” he whined and Gerard smirked, spreading his fingers out and laying his hand flat on the inside of Frank’s thigh. “Dick,” Frank pouted, his leg jerking from the cold. 

Gerard laughed, fingers trailing up the inside of Frank’s thigh as he shifted closer. “You always call me that. It’s losing its impact.”

Frank stuck his tongue out. His breath hitched when Gerard’s fingers finally slid up his cock. “Shoulda warmed your hands up first,” he said, closing his eyes and humming.

“Shut up,” Gerard retorted. He grasped Frank’s cock; stroking it gently and watching it harden in his hand. 

It didn’t take long before Frank was fully hard and whining, his palm rubbing off his hip and his feet sliding over the cover. His breathing was erratic, hitching every few seconds. “Gonna, oh God. Gonna come,” he gasped. He let out a loud whine when Gerard removed his hand. “No-what? Don’t stop, you ass!”

“What’s the purpose of this lesson?” Gerard asked. He licked his hand from wrist to fingertips, going back over to get his thumb as he waited for Frank’s answer.

“Ugh, to-to help me with-“ Frank groaned. “To help my problem.”

Frank whined again, fisting his hands into the cover to keep from touching his dick. He just needed a little bit more and he’d come but Gerard wasn’t touching him. 

He whimpered when Gerard grasped him again, stroking him slowly and carefully. His thumb rubbing just under the head and then over the slit, spreading the pre-cum around. Frank tilted his head back into the pillow; eyes clenched shut and mouth open.

All too soon, the feeling in the pit of his stomach came again and his toes curled. 

Gerard stopped his hand, removing it from Frank’s cock and tracing shapes over his hip. “You’re doing so good,” he smiled.

Frank choked out a sob and bit his lip hard. He felt like he was going to burst and he reached for his dick only to have Gerard grab both of his hands, holding them to the bed.

“No, Frank,” he whispered. He moved to straddle Frank’s thighs, the soft, worn fabric of his jeans rubbing Frank’s skin. “Have patience.”

“Please,” Frank whined. He chewed on the skin of his lip, hands clenching into fists and Gerard started stroking him again.

He used a light and slow touch, bringing Frank back to the edge of orgasm. Frank’s legs were shaking under his ass and his toes curled tightly into the cover. 

Frank felt like Gerard had complete control of him and he swallowed heavily. “Please, Gerard,” he begged. “I-I can’t-“ He was cut off when he came, choking out a moan and grabbing at Gerard’s jeans.

Gerard stroked him through it, squeezing his cock lightly at the head and watching Frank writhe underneath him.

“How-how long was that?” Frank asked. He was breathing deeply, exhaling slowly and still shaking a little.

“Um.” Gerard looked to his alarm clock, trying to figure out what time they started at. “Maybe ten minutes? Fifteen tops?” he shrugged, unsure. He released Frank’s cock, grabbing the box of tissues from under his bed and setting it next to his hip as he climbed off Frank’s lap.

Frank hummed and grinned as he wiped himself clean. “So twice my normal time then. Not bad,” he said, chuckling softly. “I’ll have to keep trying that. See how long I can last next time.”

“You do that,” Gerard said. He threw the soiled tissues in his hand away and stood, moving back to his desk.

“You can always help if you want,” Frank offered, tossing his tissues away.

Gerard sat in his chair and watched Frank for a moment. He had pulled his jeans back up but left his belt open. “Yeah, sure. I’d like that.”


End file.
